


Mrs. and Mrs. Carter

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie and Peggy's wedding is coming up and they have some decisions to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. and Mrs. Carter

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short but I wrote it on the way to work :)

"I got the rings!" Angie called as she burst through the front door. "Where are you Pegs?"

"I'm in the kitchen, darling"

"You're not making dinner, are you?" Angie tried not to sound too scared. She loved Peggy but her cooking left much to be desired.

"I'm trying to but I think I did something wrong," Peggy replied looking at the pot of brown mush in front of her.

Angie came up behind Peggy and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her shoulder, right above the bullet scars, "its alright, we can just order something."

"But I wanted to make a nice dinner for us. You're always the one cooking and I feel bad for not being able to help."

"I love cooking for you, English! I don't care if you can't cook. Although maybe when the whole wedding business is over I can teach you something simple."

"I would love that," Peggy said, dumping the pot in the sink. "You got the rings? Can I see them?"

Angie pulled a small bag out of her purse and handed it to Peggy.

"They're beautiful," Peggy said looking at the rings. They had decided on simple gold bands, nothing that would attract too much attention but something that was still elegant.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Angie Carter."

"I thought I was going to change my name!"

"Really?" Angie had a slight look of shock on her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Peggy Martinelli."

"Well technically it would be 'Margaret Martinelli' and that wouldn't sound right."

"So you think 'Angela Carter ' sounds better?"

"I do, better than having your initials be M.M."

"Fine, have it your way, Mrs. Angela Carter."

"I will," Angie said. "I never really liked my last name anyway, it's too long."

"I think it's perfect," Peggy said as she kissed Angie's forehead.

"Blah blah blah," Angie replied, "now about dinner..."

Peggy laughed, "grab your coat, we're going out."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, leave a comment


End file.
